Tired To Loving You
by Evil Magnae Smile
Summary: Sesusah inikah membuatmu mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku menyerah? WonKyu ff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Apa kau lupa janji kita hari ini?"_

Title : Tired To Loving You

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin

Rate : T untuk saat ini

Disclaimer : I only have a storyline

Summary : Sesusah inikah membuatmu mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku menyerah? WonKyu, MinKyu ff.

Akhirnya berani juga posting dan bikin akun disini. Okey, sebenernya ini bukan ff pertamaku. Tapi aku bakal debut (?) lewat ff ini. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalo masih banyak salah disana sini namanya juga baru pertama kali *alibi*. Enjoy reading ^^

Suasana sore di taman itu tak berbeda dari hari – hari sebelumnya. Banyak orang yang menikmati sore dengan berjalan – jalan bersama kekasih, keluarga ataupun teman. Angin musim gugur membelai rambut ikal cokelatku. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas taman. Tanpa sadar aku memajukan bibirku karena kesal, sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu aku menunggu seseorang.

"Dimana Siwon hyung? Bukankah dia yang memintaku datang kesini sore ini?" entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa kau lupa janji kita hari ini?" lirihku pelan. Tak sampai semenit, ponselku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

_Kyuhyun-ah, mian aku tak bisa kesana._

_Aku sibuk._

"Lagi – lagi seperti ini." Bisikku masih sambil menatap nanar ponselku. Kuhembuskan nafas kesal. Entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya Siwon hyung –kekasihku, membatalkan janji yang dia buat sendiri.

Mau tak mau satu kenyataan kembali menghampiriku. Siwon tak mencintaiku. Sesak. Itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Masih teringat jelas kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu, saat aku menyatakan perasaan pada namja popular di kampus.

***Flashback***

Aku berdiri di atap kampus yang sudah 2 tahun ini menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang aku cintai sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sejak aku pertama kali menyandang gelar sebagai siswa SMA. Aku mencintai lelaki yang menjadi mentorku dulu. Hari ini aku harus menyatakan perasaanku.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" sebuah suara yang sudah kukenal membuyarkan lamunanku. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis. Dengan perlahan, aku berbalik dan mendapatkan sosok tampan yang selama ini aku cintai.

"Ne sunbae." Jawabku gugup.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Siwon acuh.

"A..itu..Aku..eum.."

"Cepatlah sedikit!" Siwon menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Saranghae, sunbae." Bisikku namun masih bisa di dengarnya. Hening mengelimuti kami. Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Kudengar dia mendengus. Membuatku mendongak untuk melihat ekspresinya. Dingin.

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan dari berpacaran denganmu?" aku yang tak siap mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa tergagap.

"Cih, bahkan kau tak tahu bisa memberi apa padaku kalau nanti kita berpacaran."

"A..aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau." Jawabku langsung. Aku sedikit kaget dengan jawabanku sendiri. Sebelah alis Siwon naik. Dia mulai mendekat masih dengan tatapannya yang membuatku merinding.

Karena takut, aku mundur perlahan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apa dia marah? Apa dia akan memukuliku? Kini tubuhku tak bisa mundur karena ada tembok yang menghalangiku. Aku pasrah kalau dia akan memukulku. Aku menutup mataku.

Tiba – tiba kurasakan sebuah benda menekan kuat bibirku. Ah ani, itu bibir. Mwo? Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati wajah Siwon hampir tak berjarak dengan wajahku. Dia menciumku. Aku mendorong dada bidangnya agar melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman pertamaku.

"Apa nanti aku akan mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil menjilat bibirku. Aku mengerjap tak percaya.

"Jawab aku!" ucapnya pelan namun penuh penekanan. Aku mengangguk.

"Juga ini?" kini bagian leherku yang dijilatinya. Aku mengangguk lagi. Tiba – tiba dia menggigit leherku. "Aakhh.." desisku.

"Dan bagaimana dengan ini?" dia menatapku dengan seringaian yang membuat tubuhku meremang. Tangannya turun dan meremas sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Aarrgghh…" aku memegang keras baju bagian depannya. Dengan cepat dia mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Aku mencoba membalasnya namun tetap saja dia yang mendominasi. Tangannya menekan belakang leherku agar aku tak bisa melepaskan ciuman ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Kalau bisa kubilang, Siwon menciumku dengan kasar. Tapi tubuhku tak bisa menolaknya. Menolak seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

Bibirnya meninggalkan bibirku yang memerah lalu menggigiti leher jenjangku. Aku meremas kemejanya semakin kencang. Tiba – tiba dia berhenti dan menatapku. Nafasnya naik turun. Kurasa wajahku kini sudah memerah.

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Mulai sekarang kau milikku. Kissmark di lehermu sudah menjadi tandanya." Ucapnya. Tatapannya kembali dingin dan begitu saja pergi meninggalkanku diatap kampus. Begitu pintu tertutup, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. tubuhku merosot. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Apa itu artinya kini aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya?" bisikku pada diri sendiri. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibirku. Aku harus membuat dia mencintaiku.

***End of flashback***

Sudah 4 bulan hubungan kami, namun aku belum melihat tanda – tanda kalau Siwon hyung mulai mencintaiku. Jujur saja, semakin hari kepercayaan untuk bisa membuat Siwon hyung mencintaiku semakin menipis. Apa aku harus menyerah?

"Aiish apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus tetap berusaha!" aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Apa sebaiknya sekarang aku menemui Changmin? Ah iya dia kan punya game baru. Aku ingin mencobanya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Siwon hyung marah? Ah asal dia tidak tahu, Changmin pasti tidak akan membocorkannya." Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari taman. Kalau hatiku terasa sakit karena Siwon hyung, aku selalu mengalihkan pikiranku. Dengan game, misalnya.

Siwon hyung tak pernah melarangku bermain game, bahkan dia termasuk kategori tak perduli. Tapi aku takut dia marah kalau dia tahu dengan siapa aku bermain. Shim Changmin. Dia adalah sahabatku. Entah mengapa Siwon hyung tak menyukainya, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mengirim pesan pada Changmin.

_Minnie, sekarang aku akan kerumahmu._

_Aku ingin mencoba game terbarumu._

Setelah yakin pesanku terkirim, aku berjalan menuju rumahnya. Untung rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari taman tadi. Ah iya kembali ke hubunganku dan Siwon hyung.

Ingin sekali aku mengakhiri hubungan ini. Jujur saja, hatiku lelah kalau disakiti secara terus menerus. Tapi lagi – lagi aku tak bisa. Aku tak berdaya. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Selama 4 bulan kami berpacaran, hampir seluruh mahasiswa mengetahuinya. Bagaimana tidak, dia salah satu mahasiswa tertampan. Tapi sepertinya status kami tak membuatnya berubah. Dia masih sering bersama dengan namja lain, bergandengan dengan mesra, bahkan tak jarang berpelukan di koridor kampus.

Lagi – lagi aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Aku lemah kalau sudah berurusan dengan Siwon hyung. Disaat seperti itu, Changmin selalu berada di sampingku. Dia selalu marah melihat kelemahanku. Dia sering memintaku untuk memutuskannya. Andai aku bisa, aku juga ingin.

Tak terasa kini aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Changmin.

Ting Tong.

Belum sempat aku memencet bel untuk kedua kalinya, pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok kurus tinggi di hadapanku.

"Kau sudah sampai. Ayo masuk, aku sudah menunggumu!" ucapnya ceria mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Tired To Loving You

Author: Evil Magnae Smile

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin

Rate : M

Disclaimer : I only have a storyline

Summary : Sesusah inikah membuatmu mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku menyerah? WonKyu, MinKyu ff.

Kalo ada tulisan "—(siapapun itu) POV—" berarti itu sudut pandang orang itu, tapi kalo gak ada apapun berarti itu sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Mian kalo belibet.

-00000-

"Hyung, apa kau sudah bisa mencintaiku?" dengusan bosan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin dianggapnya sebagai pertanyaan konyol. Sudah kuduga dia tak akan menjawab. Bahkan aku sudah membayangkan kalau dia akan marah, setidaknya itu persiapanku untuk melihat reaksinya. Tapi mengapa sesakit ini rasanya? Padahal dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku.

"Baiklah, aku tahu jawabannya. Aku ada kelas, annyeong." Ucapku lalu berdiri dari bangku taman di belakang kampus. Baru saja beberapa langkah, suara berat milik orang yang kucintai menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku lelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh milikmu itu terus menerus. Berhenti menanyakan hal itu! Seharusnya kau puas dengan aku yang mau menjadi kekasihmu." Suara itu terdengar ketus di telingaku.

Aku masih berdiri membelakanginya. Tanganku terkepal menahan sakit yang menyelusup kedalam hati. Pandanganku mengabur menahan aliran air yang bisa saja sewaktu – waktu mengaliri pipiku.

"Jangan berharap lebih!" usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia berlalu melewatiku dengan bahu besarnya menyenggol pundakku sampai tas yang tersampir di pundakku terjatuh. Kutatap nanar tubuh atletis yang berjalan semakin menjauhiku. Tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku juga lelah menunggumu mencintaiku, hyung." Bisikku lirih bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengaliri pipiku.

-00000-

"Hari ini ada peluncuramn _game_ terbaru. Kita jadi kan pergi kesana?" Tanya Changmin yang tiba – tiba muncul di sampingku sambil merangkul pundakku. Senyumku terlukis begitu membayangkan kami akan berada di dunia yang kami cintai. _Game_.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk peluncuran ini." Jawabku bersemangat. Kami terus mendiskusikan kaset _game_ yang akan kami beli disana, sampai pembicaraan kami harus terhenti di saat mataku menangkap sosok Siwon hyung sedang bersandar di koridor yang sepi. Dia menatap tajam kearah kami dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin. Aku melirik Changmin yang berdiri di sampingku dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan.

"Ta.. tapi hyung. Aku harus segera pergi." Jawabku pelan. Kulihat tatapan Siwon hyung semakin tajam.

"Ikut aku!" kini nada suaranya penuh dengan penekanan. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti keinginannya.

"Changmin-ah, bisakah kau tunggu aku di tempat parkir?" Changmin mengangguk. Tanpa sepatah katapun dia berlalu —setelah sebelumnya menatap tajam Siwon hyung. Mungkin Changmin kesal karena acara kita terganggu.

"Ada ap.. emmpphh.." ucapanku terpotong karena secara tiba – tiba Siwon hyung mencium bibirku kasar.

Kalau saja aku bisa, mungkin aku akan melepaskan ciuman kami dan menamparnya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak pernah bisa menolak sentuhan dari orang yang kucintai.

"Emmhh.." Siwon hyung mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak dinding tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Untung saja kini kami berada di koridor yang sangat jarang dilalui mahasiswa lain sehingga tak akan ada orang yang melihat kegiatan kami.

"Ahhnn.. hyung.. errhh.." Siwon hyung mulai menjilati telingaku dan merambat ke leher.

"Aku rindu tubuhmu." Bisik Siwon hyung kembali mencium bibirku dengan rakus. Aku kembali mengerang saat lidahnya mulai menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku dan mencari lidahku dengan tak sabaran. Aku memekik saat lidahnya menemukan lidahku dan menghisap habis saliva yang berada di lidahku. Tanganku terangkat ke lehernya dan meremas rambutnya.

"Eummpphh.. Ahhh.. Hahh.."

Siwon hyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Kini aku terhimpit diantara dinding dan tubuh kekar miliknya. Tidak! Ini harus dihentikan, kalau tidak bisa – bisa kegiatan ini akan berlangsung lama.

"Sshhh.. hyung, hen.. Ahh.. hen.. tikan.." aku berusaha fokus pada ucapanku saat Siwon hyung mulai mengigit titik sensitive di leherku.

"Andwae!"

"Je.. aakhh.. jebal." Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong dada Siwon hyung sehingga ciuman kami terlepas. Aku mengatur nafas sedangkan dia terlihat bingung dengan penolakanku, karena selama ini aku tak pernah menolaknya.

"Kumohon jangan sekarang." Ucapku setelah bisa menstabilkan nafasku. Kulihat matanya kembali menatapku tajam.

"Apa karena si brengsek itu sedang menunggumu di luar?" tanyanya dingin. Aku mencoba meredakan degup jantungku melihat tatapan tajamnya. Tanpa di sebutkan pun Kyuhyun tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu.

"Ta.. tapi aku sudah janji dengannya untuk menghadiri peluncuran _game_ hari ini." Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Kedengar dia mendengus lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

"Hyung!" aku berlari menghampirinya, dia berbalik namun masih dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Nanti kau bisa menagihnya. Tapi tidak sekarang, mianhae hyung." Aku berjinjit mencoba untuk mengecup bibirnya namun dia melengos sehingga kecupanku sampai di pipinya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku melampiaskannya pada namja lain." Ucapnya penuh penekanan dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Walaupun dia berbicara seperti itu, aku yakin dia tak benar – benar melakukannya. Meski dia dikenal _playboy_, dia tak pernah melakukan hal 'itu' pada sembarang orang.

Aku berjalan berlainan arah dengannya. Aku teringat dengan janjiku dengan Changmin. Ah, apa dia bosan menungguku dan pulang? Aiish! Aku berlari menuju tempat parkir motor, sesampainya disana kulihat Changmin sedang duduk diatas motor _sport_-nya sambil memainkan helm miliknya. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Mian lama." Ucapku sambil menepuk punggungnya. Kulihat dia tersentak, mungkin tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Apa yang dilakukan dia? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada khawatir yang kental. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Aniyo. Dia tak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Tak melakukan apapun tapi bibirmu membengkak seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin kesal. Refleks aku menutup bibirku dengan pipi yang terasa panas.

"Ck! Aku tak mau membayangkan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan. Cepat naik! Kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Changmin sambil memasangkan helm di kepala Kyuhyun dan naik ke motornya. Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan Changmin.

"Kau pegang saja pinggangku, nanti kau jatuh." Ucap Changmin menarik kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

"Arraseo!" jawabku mengeratkan pelukanku ketika Changmin mulai melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Mungkin takut kita terlambat menghadiri acara itu. Sekelebat kulihat Siwon hyung sedang berdiri di samping pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat parkir motor Changmin tadi. Tubuhku meremang ketika melihat tatapan matanya yang sarat dengan kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Kyu, gwaenchana? Tubuhmu bergetar, apa kau kedinginan?" teriak Changmin agar terdengar olehku.

"Ah.. ne, aku kedinginan." Jawabku masih terkejut melihat sorot menakutkan dari Siwon hyung.

"Peluk aku saja kalau kau mau." Teriak Changmin lagi. aku tak menjawabnya, aku hanya merapatkan pelukanku di pinggangnya. Aku tahu, besok aku akan mendapatkan masalah besar.

-00000-

"Enghh.." aku mengerang saat mataku terasa silau karena sinar matahari yang menerobos dari jendela kamarku. Tunggu! Jendela? Bukankah seharusnya jendelaku masih tertutup rapat?

Aku membuka mataku dan menguceknya perlahan. Jendelaku sudah terbuka, siapa yang membukanya? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar kamar dan tubuhku langsung membeku melihat sesosok tubuh yang sudah sangat kukenal, sedang duduk di kursi belajarku sambil melipat dada. Matanya lurus kearah dimana aku masih berbaring. Yang membuatku tak berkutik adalah tatapannya yang seakan mengulitiku.

"Si.. Siwon hyung." Suaraku terasa serak. Dia berjalan kearahku. Disaat aku akan berdiri, sepertinya dia memiliki refleks yang baik sehingga dia langsung menahan tubuhku untuk bergerak dan tetap berbaring. Tubuhnya yang besar duduk di perutku. Tidak sepenuhnya duduk memang, kedua kakinya yang berada di samping perutku menahan bobotnya sendiri.

"Se.. sedang apa hyung disini?" tanyaku berusaha tak menatap matanya yang masih menatapku nyalang.

"Rupanya sekarang kau ingin menjadi lelaki murahan." Desisnya membuatku tertohok. Sakit.

"Apa maksud hyung?" tanyaku sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Terakhir bertemu di koridor, kita berciuman dan kau mendesah bagaikan pelacur." Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku sampai terasa kaku. Tapi rasa sakit di tanganku tak sesakit hatiku. Hatiku bagaikan di cincang dan di siram air perasan jeruk nipis dan garam ***mau masak ya kyu? /plak***

"Dan tak lama, kau pergi bersama lelaki brengsek itu. Aku tak yakin kalian pergi ke _game centre_, apa itu hanya alasanmu saja? Apa kalian pergi ke hotel?"

Plak! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar semua ucapannya. Aku memang mencintainya. Salahkah jika aku berusaha untuk membuatnya mencintaiku. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Aku bagaikan tak punya harga diri dihadapannya.

"Aakkhh.." aku terkesiap saat kedua _nipple_-ku dicubitnya keras.

"Appo hyung.. errhh.." mendengarku berbicara, dia semakin mengencangkan cubitannya.

"Hyung.. appo.. aakh.." kedua tanganku memegang kedua tangan Siwon hyung yang masih menekan _nipple_-ku dengan kencang. Aku berusaha melepaskannya.

"Beraninya kau menamparku!" desisnya. Plakk! Tangan kanannya menampar pipi kiriku. Kurasakan pandanganku mengabur dan telingaku berdenging. Asin. Apa bibirku berdarah?

"Jangan pernah kau serahkan tubuh ini pada si brengsek itu. Ah ani, pada siapapun." Bisiknya penuh ancaman. Wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku, aku meringis menahan sakit di kedua titik sensitive yang berada di dadaku.

"Ampun hyung.. akkhh.. sakit.." air mataku perlahan mengalir. Giginya terus saja mengigiti leherku. Terkadang dia naik keatas dan melumat kasar bibirku. Sakit sekali. Bibirku terasa kaku dan ngilu. Selama ini, walaupun Siwon hyung termasuk kasar jika dalam urusan ranjang, tapi aku tak pernah merasa sesakit ini.

Dia mulai meloloskan semua pakaian kami tanpa sisa. Air mataku terus mengalir, tak bisa melawan. Sakit sekali. Tak kukeluarkan semua kesakitan yang kurasakan. Aku hanya diam. Toh kalau aku bersuara, dia malah menganggapku pelacur. Biarkanlah seperti ini, kutelan semua teriakan yang mestinya terlontar.

Kupejamkan mataku saat sesuatu dibawah sana menerobos masuk dalam sekali hentak. Begitu kelopak mataku terbuka, pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata tanda rasa sakit yang dialami sekujur tubuhku. Sosok itu memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalamku dengan brutal. Mata itu. Mata yang menyorotkan marah, benci dan.. nafsu. Tak ada sedikitpun cinta di dalam sana.

Lagi – lagi dadaku terasa tertohok oleh sebongkah kayu besar tak terlihat. Kapan aku bisa melihat sorot cinta, atau setidaknya kasih sayang di mata itu? Bisakah? Atau permintaanku ini yang terlalu muluk?

Tubuh Siwon hyung masih bergerak diatas sana. Tubuhku sudah tak bisa merasakan sakit. Sakit di hatiku terasa lebih menyiksa. Biarlah seperti ini, setidaknya tubuhku tak usah merasakan apapun.

Tanpa sengaja wajahnya menunduk dan membuat kami berpandangan. Kulihat dia terkejut. Ada apa dengannya? Apa wajahku terlihat mengenaskan? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kearahnya. Raut wajah terkejutlah yang menjadi ingatan terakhirku sebelum semuanya terasa gelap.

-00000-

**-Siwon POV-**

Entah mengapa _mood_-ku sejak kemarin buruk sekali. Ah lebih tepatnya saat Kyuhyun menolakku untuk melakukan 'itu' padahal selama ini dia selalu menuruti semua perintahku. Hatiku semakin terasa terbakar saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk di boncengan si lelaki brengsek itu dan dengan gampangnya dia memeluknya. Sialan!

Maka dari itu, pagi – pagi sekali aku datang ke apartemen miliknya. Beruntung aku sudah menduplikat kunci pintunya. Kalau bertanya untuk apa aku kesini, tentu saja aku ingin 'menagih janji' yang kemarin dia ucapkan. Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya untuk itu.

Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran dengan semua yang dia lakukan kemarin bersama lelaki sialan itu. Sepertinya dia harus kuingatkan dengan siapa pemilik tubuhnya itu. Bukankah beberapa bulan yang lalu dia yang 'menyerahkan diri' padaku? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku posesif terhadap apa yang menjadi mainanku.

Oh kalian jangan terkejut. Aku memang menganggapnya sebagai mainan. Tidak lebih. Dia memang bodoh, menurutku. Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya. Selama ini aku tak percaya dengan apa yang orang sebut sebagai cinta. _Bullshit_. Aku tak butuh itu. Aku hanya butuh tubuhnya untuk memanjakanku. Ugh! Sesuatu di bawah sana terasa menegang hanya dengan membayangkan aku memasuki tubuhnya.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti Kyuhyun tak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari ini. Dia sendiri yang berusaha membangunkan singa yang tertidur. Kini aku duduk menghadapnya. Menatapnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Hatiku kembali terasa panas mengingat adegan kemarin di tempat parkir. Aku yakin dia melihatku di dekatnya, tapi mengapa dia berani – beraninya memeluk namja kelewat tinggi yang bahkan tak lebih tampan dariku itu.

Perlahan dia menggeliat. Dia mengucek matanya dan oh mengapa dia terlihat manis sekali. Cukup Choi Siwon! Kau harus ingat apa tujuanmu datang kemari. Saat dia menyadari kehadiranku, dia terlihat terkejut. Untung saja aku dengan sigap menduduki perutnya agar dia tidak bisa bergerak. Err.. aku memang tidak mendudukinya, aku menyadari tubuhku yang jauh lebih besar dari Kyuhyun.

"Se.. sedang apa hyung disini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Cih! Dia masih bertanya sedang apa?

"Rupanya sekarang kau ingin menjadi lelaki murahan." Desisku. Bisa kulihat dia terkejut mendengar ucapanku yang kotor. Haha sepertinya dia tidak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Apa maksud hyung?" oh sepertinya dia marah. Biar kubuat dia semakin marah, agar dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan kemarin.

"Terakhir bertemu di koridor, kita berciuman dan kau mendesah bagaikan pelacur." Melihat dia yang diam, aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Dan tak lama, kau pergi bersama lelaki brengsek itu. Aku tak yakin kalian pergi ke _game centre_, apa itu hanya alasanmu saja? Apa kalian pergi ke hotel?"

Plak! Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik, terkejut dengan reaksinya. Siapa dia? Biar kubalas semuanya dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Aakkhh.." aku mencubit kedua _nipple_-nya keras.

"Appo hyung.. errhh.." aku menyeringai melihat dia yang kesakitan. Rasakan apa pembalasanku.

"Hyung.. appo.. aakh.." kedua tangannya memegang tanganku yang masih menekannya keras berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"Beraninya kau menamparku!" desisku. Plakk! Kuayunkan tangan kananku dan menamparnya. Kulihat setitik darah menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah kau serahkan tubuh ini pada si brengsek itu. Ah ani, pada siapapun." Bisikku penuh ancaman. Kedekatkan wajahnya kearahnya.

"Ampun hyung.. akkhh.. sakit.." air matanya mulai mengalir. Tak kupedulikan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin menagih janjiku. Kugigiti lehernya menghasilkan bercak biru keunguan di lehernya. Kulumat kasar bibirnya, terasa sedikit asin karena darah diujung bibirnya. Aku tak perduli. Mataku sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Kugigit bibir bawahnya dan lagi – lagi bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Kujilati darahnya dan menghisapnya.

Tanganku dengan cekatan melepaskan semua pakaian yang kami kenakan. Tanpa aba – aba aku memasukkan barang yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Kurasakan tubuhnya tersentak menahan sakit. Kutusukkan berkali – kali, namun tak kudengar sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Karena bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tak bersuara, aku mendundukkan wajahku dan disana aku tersentak. Tubuhnya benar – benar tak keruan. Dada yang memerah, leher dan pundak yang penuh dengan tanda berwarna ungu, pipi sebelah kirinya bengkak dan sedikit memar. Bibirnya memerah dan terdapat bercak bekas darah.

Yang membuatku semakin terkejut adalah matanya. Matanya yang selama ini selalu menatapku dengan hangat, kini terlihat kosong dan hampa. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku benar – benar menyakitinya?

"Kyu.." bisikku pelan, tak yakin dia bisa mendengarku.

Dia tersenyum padaku bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Dan setelah itu, matanya tertutup. Aku melepaskan diri dari dalam tubuhnya. Aku terduduk di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lututku. Kulihat wajahnya yang masih menyisakan jejak air mata yang mulai mengering. Nafasnya naik turun secara teratur. Damai. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Ada apa denganku?

Aku berdiri dan memakai semua pakaianku. Keinginanku untuk menagih janji padanya sudah hilang. Hatiku terasa kosong dan hampa, sama seperti sorot matanya yang tadi menatapku. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, yang aku tahu aku tak menyukainya.

Kupandangi dirinya yang kini sudah terbalut piyama. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih segar dibanding tadi. Jangan aneh dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ya, akulah yang melakukan semua ini. Aku yang memakaikan baju padanya. Aku yang membersihkan wajahnya dan aku yang mengompres lukanya. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah terangkat dan menyelus rambur ikal kecokelatan itu. Lembut. Kudekatkan wajahku dan dengan perlahan kukecup bibir yang masih terlihat bengkak itu. Pelan. Aku tak mau menyakitinya.

Tunggu dulu! Tak mau menyakitinya? Oh kurasa aku benar – benar kelelahan. Aku harus segera pulang. Sebelum pulang, kuambil ponsel milik Kyuhyun dan mencari sebuah nama. _I got it_! Kusalin nomor ponselnya dan kusimpan di ponsel milikku.

Sebelum aku benar – benar meninggalkan apartemen milik Kyuhyun, kulirik dia sekilas. Setidaknya dia tidak terlihat mengenaskan seperti tadi. Kututup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan keluar. Kuhubungi nomor ponsel yang tadi kusalin dari ponsel Kyuhyun.

Tuut.. Tuut..

"Yeobseyo?"

"Shim Changmin, ini aku Choi Siwon."

-End of Siwon POV-

-TBC-

**a/n: Akhirnyaaaaa bisa lanjutin ff ini setelah semedi beberapa minggu *lebay* mian kalo kalian gak suka sama lanjutannya. Cuma ini yang dihasilkan otak saya. Yaaahh gak jauh dari yadong dan penyiksaan lahir batin pada Kyuhyun *plak***

**Sorry kalo kali ini adegan rate M-nya gak hot sama sekali. Lagi gak ada Ilham buat bikin NC, tapi kelanjutan cerita ini diharuskan buat NC biar Kyuhyunnya makin tersiksa *dibakar SparKyu***

**Tadinya ada niat buat gak lanjutin ff ini (ditimpuk reader) Cuma karena banyak yang minta lanjut, hingga jadilah lanjutan yang amburadul kayak gini. Mianhae. Tapi seenggaknya aku udah berusaha buat jadi author bertanggung jawab kan? So, mind to review?**


End file.
